Mekrii (3.5e Deity)
=Mekrii= :\'mek-"rE\ Summary::A wicked and sorcerous shadow dragon goddess with a vile hunger and merciless temperament. Born of Lord Shodral, the ruling heir of Gulzermelth, and most powerful of all his shadow dragons in The Dark World, she grew quickly and took to the ruthless nature of slaying lowly mortals. During her youth in ages long past, Exaka, at the behest of his devil lord generals, tried to extend the definitive reach of his power and influence into The Dark World. Mekrii, seeing the delicious army he brought, decided to feast upon the devils and devil lords. Binding their wicked energy together, she created a divine spark which allowed her to become a Sosha Ixa, and later, after gaining much arcane knowledge, she transformed into a Sosha Orsa. Since the fall of Lord Shodral, she has retreated into the vast and dark sandy wastelands, gathering power in secret and building a new kingdom of shadow dragons and loyal servants. She prides Herself on knowledge of arcane secrets and even keeps a few twisted spells that even the other Gods cannot fathom. She is also known as The Black Blood and prefers her followers use simple melee weapons in combat if they lack their own natural weapons. Incarnation Mekrii takes the form of a dark-scaled dragon with a sleek serpentine body, a viper-like head that sneers and snarls and claws able to burrow in the wastelands sands where she preys upon wandering victims who unfortunately confuse her for a black dragon. She breathes out a torrent of dust that turns mortals to stone. Her razor claws carve into flesh and stone alike. She possesses three sets of small wings that fold neatly along her back like a shimmering cloak of night. * Impromptu Spell: Mekrii can channel arcane force with a thought to create new spells, or combine the effects of several different spells. * Dragon's Brood: Mekrii, like many dragons, is greatly guilty of crossbreeding, taking the forms of others to breed horrid beasts. The more brutish of her brood serve as loyal servants and bodyguards, while the more clever and cunning continue her example and carry on the draconic tradition. Dogma If knowledge is power, then secrets offer control over those around you. If arcane power is secret power, then may the world fear you. Clergy and Temples Most of Mekrii's temples are in The Dark World. As such, many of her worshipers are darkkin, humans from The Dark World with tar black skin and see in the pure blackness of the realm. The worshipers travel through permanent gates in huge blocks of obsidian built ages ago. From there they spread out into the material plane, converting followers and smiting infidels. Those followers on the material plane tend to be evil Lizardfolk and other scaled races. Clerics of Mekrii are cruel and hold others to their word, taking lies as a sign of great disrespect, which is often punishable by death in their eyes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity